


Blackbird

by Totallynotawitch



Series: Blackbird [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, It was so hard to remember every single character in the stargirl universe, M/M, She will be included don't worry, and even then I forgot Jenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Like my landslides au, this is the timeline for the blackbird universe. It's basically a non-power au about Stargirl. What happens in the little town of Blue Valley when no one has superpowers? Read to find out.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel & Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cindy Burman/Artemis Crook, Yolanda Montez & Courtney Whitmore
Series: Blackbird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897495
Kudos: 3





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tentative timeline, will be useful to read, but details could change in the fics I write. Like what causes the drama between Yolanda and her family. Characterizations could slightly be tweaked fyi. (I think the main ones are Henry and Cindy) Also none of these fics will be posted in chronological order. Also there will be a war (the original fic was a soldier coming home story) but like regular war if that makes sense. Like oh no america has beef with other countries not Jordan Mahkent became a dictator.  
>  Happy readings!

  * Sylvester and Pat met in Blue Valley College. Yes their other college friends were the JSA members
  * they met the 7 soldiers of victory because Pat and Sylvester got drunk once and ended up in the neighboring college.
  * The rival college was also home to the Isa
  * Anyways Sylvester and Pat would later adopt Mike. And yes family dinners were interesting with Sylvester’s chaotic sister Merry her and her negative husband Henry. Baby Henry’s fine though, he usually likes playing with Mike. 
  * When Henry was six his father died so it was just him and Merry
  * When Mike was three Sylvester died leading to the regrouping of the JSA for his funeral. (none of the JSA died, except for Hourman, they just moved out of Blue Valley)
  * Speaking of Hourman, Rex and Mary Tyler died in a car crash. No foul play it just happens to snow and icy roads + big trees = no bueno. 
  * There were two guardians for Rick to go to: Either Justin, Rex’s brother or Matt, Mary’s brother could take care of Rick. Justin lost though because he had mental health disorders. (I googled delusional disorder one believes delusions are real so he probably has that one) so Mat took Rick in when he was 8. 
  * They were going to move to California, but Pat convinced them that that was a stupid idea... Who knows if that was a smart idea
  * Anyways so the Dugans and the Tylers drift apart mainly because of Matt, but Pat does try to keep an eye on Rick when he can
  * Pat also keeps an eye on Justin
  * The Dugans stay close to the King’s (I’m not aware of Merry’s last name so if someone wants to help a fellow out) so Henry and Mike grow up together as cousins. Henry, because he was raised by his mom and has Pat for an uncle, never grows up to be a dick. He’s more chaotic good
  * Since he isn’t a dick and didn’t ask for nudes and never dated Yolanda
  * Meanwhile, Courtney moves to Blue Valley to take care of her ailing grandmother when she’s 12. She first befriends Beth, then meets Henry because his uncle could/will be her stepfather. Through Henry, she meets Yolanda and Cindy. In high school, she meets the mayor’s son, Cameron. 
  * So for Cameron yes his mom did die, but Jordon just decided to go into politics instead of world domination. 
  * Also Cindy! So first and foremost. Dr. Ito is a dick and should not be allowed near children nevermind raising one. He is a failed chemist, who know sells things on the dark web... or something. He is an absentee father, who let Cindy do all kinds of things a child shouldn’t do, like play with knives and chemicals. Cindy does befriend Yolanda at a young age though and through Yolanda ‘befriends’ Henry whose good vibes prevent her from being idk a murderer? Anyways she’s a little blunt and straightforward, but probably wouldn’t murder anyone
  * Nothing changes with the Crooks, their backstory is normal enough for it to fit in the nonpower au. Just they don’t murder the coaches. 
  * Instead of Henry sharing her nudes, Yolanda, at the start(ish) of high school starts to realize the way she thinks about girls isn’t platonic. She’s with Courtney and they accidentally kiss her, and her entire uber-religious family sees. 
  * Needless to say, they weren’t peachy about this and basically exile her from the family. Courtney is very apologetic about the whole thing. When Pat catches wind of this, he talks to Yolanda about it and is like look it’s not you, it’s your parents.
  * (It was supposed to be Cindy, but I really liked [@cindyburman](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com/)‘s comp het headcanon for Cindy so I switched it to Courtney)
  * Also not immediately after, but like Courtney and Cameron do date for like a hot minute before something happens. 
  * Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about Rick, Stargirl just has a lot of characters. So Rick basically outcasted himself, and he doesn’t rejoin society until he meets Beth, in high school. She basically continuously talks to him until he joins their little friend group.
  * When they realize he’s being abused, physically, Pat finally breaks and adopts/obtains guardianship of him when Rick’s about 16.
  * The group befriends Artemis mainly through Henry. It’s easier to write a fic about it, but the abbreviated version is Artemis befriended Henry to _meet_ Cindy. (It was an adventure because Cindy thought she was straight and everyone else knows she not)
  * Cameron who is gay realized he was gay after going to Joey Zarick’s magic show and thinking it was cute, unlike his friends. He is 16.
  * Also in college Beth and Artemis go on a magical adventure and they end up with an owl, Hootie. 
  * Courtney and Yolanda start dating when they are 20 
  * Beth and Rick start dating about when they are 19 
  * Cindy also manages to become financially independent when she becomes a legal adult. She and Artemis start dating when they’re 17
  * Cindy also becomes a fashion designer. yes Artemis and Cindy are the football player x cheerleader troupe 
  * I mentioned a war in the notes right well here it is:
  * The war starts when Rick & Beth 21, Courtney, Cameron, Joey, Artemis Henry & Yolanda-20, Cindy-22, & Mike is 17. 
  * It becomes a rule that you can’t volunteer for the army soldier or medic etc. until you’re 21. you also can’t be deployed until 25,
  * Rick can’t serve because he was Malnourished by Mat. Artemis, Cindy, Cameron, and Joey are distasteful about the whole thing, although Cameron might be deployed. (It’s either him or Joey, I’m not sure quite yet) Courtney suffered an injury junior year preventing her from enlisting. Yolanda enlists to be able to go to college. (strict parenting doesn’t always end well kids) and Beth became a doc for the army. Her and Yolanda ended up in the same platoon along with some other arrowverse characters. 




End file.
